School's Out (Puppenserie)
The 'School's Out' doll line is the second subline of a franchise-spanning main line of dolls that features the characters in non-themed, day-to-day outfits. The 'School's Out' line was released June-July 2011 and the characters featured are Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Spectra Vondergeist, Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Clawd Wolf, all of whom were released in Mid June, 2011, and Abbey Bominable and Lagoona Blue, whom were released in Mid July, 2011. Name The main line and its sublines are without names, as they are the default, 'neutral' dolls. The first subline received the name 'School's Out' from fans as a way to distinguish its dolls from the earlier main line releases. Within the fandom, there are two interpretations to the term 'School's Out' and with that the way the main line is divided. The original eight dolls were all unique characters in non-themed clothes, which is why the ended up referred to as 'Basic'. The same term would've been applied to the second subline of main dolls if it hadn't been for several characters getting another doll released in the main line. Preferring not to have one term for two dolls, the name 'School's Out' was adopted, taken from a caption under one of the first photos of the line found, for the second subline. However, due to the self-evidence of the name 'Basic', fans generally reserve the term 'School's Out' for the dolls of characters with one earlier release in the main line, while the new faces are referred to as 'Basic'. Some fans even use 'School's Out' to refer to any main line doll of a character that already had at least one previous main line release. In contrast, the goes with the less common approach of declaring all the first subline dolls 'Basic' and all the second 'School's Out', because there is unity in each subline in terms of marketing, release period and diary content. Selecting within a subline denounces that unity and makes it more difficult to describe its position within the franchise. Assortment relations Since Holt Hyde and Ghoulia Yelps were the last 'Basic' dolls released, they got the short stick as far as promotion and shelf time go compared to the earlier released six. Because of this, the two dolls were re-released in the 'School's Out' subline, for which they received new boxes that were modified to the 'School's Out' design. Since the dolls and diaries remained the same, the wiki considers the two dolls 'Basic' only. Abbey's 'School's Out' shoes were reused for her School Clubs outfit, and Spectra's 'School's Out' purse was reused for Abbey's late 2012 fashion pack. As well, Lagoona's 'School's Out' shoes were reused for the re-released roadster's Draculaura, and Frankie's 'School's Out' shoes were reused for her I Heart Fashion release. Logs Each 'School's Out' doll comes with a diary and an in-package quote. The 'School's Out' characters without 'Basic' doll come with a character's profile, Draculaura has a piece of her diary printed on the back of the box, and the remaining four characters come with a student file. Fiction With Spectra and Abbey, their 'School's Out' clothes are their standard outfits, worn or assumed to be worn in most of their fictional appearances. The same is true for Clawd, with the specification that instead of his hat, scarf, and vest, he wears a jacket in the Cartoon. The remaining five outfits, for characters that derive their standard look from the 'Basic' releases, have shown up twice and both during a party scene: they have been featured in the TV special "Fright On!" and at the end of the webisode "A Perfect Match". The 'School's Out' line received one commercial, which paid special attention to the releases of Abbey, Spectra, Clawd and Draculaura, the latter since she was sold with Clawd in a 2-pack. Gallerie "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * There are two versions of 'School's Out' Spectra's earrings. The first and rarest set has grey chains, while the second and most common version of the earrings is all-black. Kategorie:Puppenserie Kategorie:Main Kategorie:School's Out